Cambio radical
by Kirah69
Summary: Lo que parecía una mujer en peligro acabó siendo una trampa. Para cuando Peter despertó, algo esencial en él había cambiado, algo que podía acabar con su carrera de superhéroe.


Era una noche normal. Había detenido un intento de robo en una gasolinera y había bajado un gato de un árbol. Nada especial, nada importante. Vio un forcejeo en un callejón, una mujer y un hombre encapuchado, quizá un atracador o un violador. La mujer gritaba y se resistía. Spider-man descendió a toda velocidad. No le costó más que una patada derribar al asaltante. Este salió huyendo de inmediato sin su botín, fuera cual fuera. Se giró para comprobar cómo se encontraba la mujer y entonces sintió el pinchazo en el cuello.

—Esto terminará contigo—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa justo antes de que Peter se desmayara.

Cuando despertó, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Estaba tirado en el suelo del callejón y sentía como si hubiera recibido una paliza, solo que no había sanado ya de esta. Intentó levantarse, pero un punzante dolor se extendió desde su vientre hacia el resto de su cuerpo y con un grito ahogado se derrumbó. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, temblando de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan sumido en el dolor que apenas se percató de la persona acercándose a él.

—¡Hey, Spidey! ¿Problemas? Te ves terrible. Sí, lo sé, muy inusual.

No lograba abrir los ojos para verlo, pero reconocía esa voz.

—De... ad... po...

—Hoh~ Realmente estás hecho una mierda. ¿Te llevo al hospital?

Peter solo pudo negar con la cabeza. O al menos esperaba estar negándose porque segundos después perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

Volvió a despertar con una canción de las Spice Girls de fondo. Metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada y repasó su situación. Sentía una molestia por todo su cuerpo, pero el dolor ya no era tan intenso. Aún se sentía algo aturdido y... no estaba seguro de qué era, pero había algo extraño en él.

Espera, ¿dónde estaba? Un hospital no tendría las Spice Girls a todo volumen. Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación que no era la suya y aquello era... un completo desastre. Había ropa sucia tirada por todas partes, envases vacíos y platos de comida, entre otras muchas cosas. Lo más perturbador, sin embargo, era la sangre, demasiada sangre. Por suerte estaba seca, no fresca. Cuando vio la máscara roja en el respaldo de una silla supo dónde estaba.

—Ugh. ¡Deadpool!—gritó, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Escuchó algo cayéndose y pasos apresurados.

—Hey, baby boy, ¿cómo te va?—le preguntó con una voz nasal.

Cuando lo miró, vio la pinza que tenía en la nariz.

—¿Qué haces con eso puesto?—preguntó extrañado.

—Uuh... Bueno, necesito algo que me ayude a controlarme. No es que vaya a hacerte nada, pero hueles jodidamente bien y es difícil mantener mis manos para mí mismo.

—¿Que huelo bien? ¿De qué hablas?—inclinó la cabeza para olerse y casi se ahogó en el olor a omega.

—Oye, siento haberte... visto—continuó Wade señalando su propia cara—, pero estabas fatal y tuve que quitarte el traje y la máscara para que pudieras respirar y comprobar si tenías alguna herida. Te prometo que no le hablaré a nadie de tu verdadera identidad. Tú también sabes la mía así que estamos en paz.

Peter no le escuchaba, aún estaba demasiado conmocionado tras darse cuenta de que su cuerpo olía a omega. Y no era que hubiera estado restregándose contra un omega, él era el omega. Eso era imposible, era un beta. No se podía pasar de ser beta a omega de la noche a la mañana, una vez que te presentas es algo permanente. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que oliera a omega? Recordaba la aguja clavándose en su cuello. ¿Qué demonios le habían inyectado? Jamás había oído de nada que pudiera cambiar el género secundario de una persona, era ridículo, imposible.

—Hey, hey, baby boy, reacciona.

Peter volvió en sí cuando Wade comenzó a sacudirle por los hombros.

—No soy omega—susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos y nublados por las lágrimas—. N-no soy omega, soy beta.

—Um, eso pensaba también, pero tu olor me dice otra cosa—respondió con una expresión confusa, la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Peter se aferró a su sudadera con desesperación, las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. De forma inesperada, el olor del alfa lo golpeó y le dejó sin palabras. Se inclinó sin pensarlo y hundió el rostro en su cuello, inspirando profundamente.

—Uh-oh. ¿Spidey?—Wade colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y Peter gimió y comenzó a ronronear como no habría podido hacer si fuera beta—. Creo que deberías darte una ducha para despejarte, parece como si estuvieras en celo.

Le ayudó a levantarse o, más específicamente, lo arrastró hasta el baño mientras Peter se aferraba a él y lo metió en la bañera. Peter gritó cuando el agua fría lo golpeó y por fin se soltó de Wade.

—Te dejaré algo de ropa aquí, tú... quítate el olor a callejón de encima.

Cerró de golpe la cortina de la ducha y salió del baño. Peter se quedó arrodillado en calzoncillos bajo el chorro de agua fría intentando aclarar su mente. Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, sus reacciones eran diferentes y sus sentidos agudizados no ayudaban. El olor de alfa de Wade le hacía sentirse caliente cuando antes no le habría hecho reaccionar. Tenía deseos en los que no quería ni pensar y que se mezclaban con el miedo y el pánico que lo abrumaban. Vertió un chorro de jabón en su mano y comenzó a frotarse en un vano intento de eliminar el olor a omega. No podía, era su propio olor ahora.

Se quitó los calzoncillos empapados y casi le dio un infarto al ver su pene reducido a menos de la mitad de su tamaño y sus bolas casi habían desaparecido. No es que estuviera increíblemente dotado antes, pero nunca había imaginado tener los órganos de un omega. Llevó la mano un poco más atrás y presionó contra su agujero. Gimió y apoyó la frente contra los azulejos de la pared, el pánico se evaporó de pronto. Separó un poco más las piernas y un dedo se deslizó dentro de él sin apenas esfuerzo. Estaba húmedo y más suelto de lo que un beta debería estar –pero ya no era beta, era un omega–. Y tan caliente y sensible.

Wade entró al baño para dejar la ropa y escuchó de inmediato los gemidos que provenían de la ducha. Curioso preocupado, abrió la cortina y se encontró a Peter con tres dedos en su trasero, gimoteando lastimeramente. Ya estaba medio duro, pero eso hizo que su erección fuera inconfundible en sus pantalones de chándal.

—Joder, Spidey—gruñó, presionando la palma de la mano contra su miembro.

El chico gimió y arqueó la espalda.

—Vale, vale...

[Mira lo cachondo que está. Ni que estuviera en celo], dijo la caja blanca en su cabeza.

{Vas a tener que hacer algo o va a hacerse daño, ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo}, añadió la caja amarilla.

[Fóllatelo. Ese agujero está listo para una polla alfa].

—Cerrad el pico, no voy a hacerlo—pero realmente tenía que hacer algo, el chico parecía desesperado e incapaz de satisfacerse. Si antes era beta ni siquiera sabría cómo funcionaba su cuerpo—. Hey, baby boy, voy a echarte una mano, ¿vale?

Le agarró por la muñeca y apartó su mano. Sus dedos salieron húmedos de su culo y el chico sacudió su redondo y carnoso trasero. Wade gruñó excitado, era difícil resistir esa provocación, pero tenía que hacerlo o Spider-man acabaría matándolo cuando recuperara la cabeza (y seguro que encontraba una forma de hacer que fuera definitivo). En lugar de prestarle atención a su dolorosa erección, deslizó tres dedos en el agujero del omega. El chico gimió y se sostuvo contra la pared con ambas manos, echando las caderas hacia atrás para conseguir penetrarse más profundo.

[Eso nos pone muy cachondos].

{Se ve genial desesperado}.

Wade no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con las cajas esta vez. Presionó las caderas contra la bañera para aliviar la necesidad de fricción en su erección. Siguió frotando el interior del omega, asegurándose de presionar de vez en cuando su pequeño bulto de placer con sus dedos arrugados por las cicatrices que hacían la sensación aún más intensa. Spidey gritaba y gemía de forma angelical, apenas capaz de sostenerse de rodillas. Wade deslizó la otra mano por su pecho y pellizcó uno de sus erectos pezones. Fue suficiente para que el omega se corriera sin tan siquiera tocar su pene.

Spidey parecía de goma después de su orgasmo. Wade quería aliviarse, pero no podía dejarlo así en la bañera. Lo envolvió en una toalla, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. El chico se quedó encogido en posición fetal, temblando ligeramente.

—Me inyectaron algo—murmuró apenas audible.

—¿Te inyectaron?—preguntó Wade extrañado.

—Era beta antes de que una mujer me inyectara algo. Creía estar salvándola, pero era una trampa—le explicó, aún sin moverse.

—Mm... Bueno, no es tan malo ser omega-

—¡¿Que no es malo?!—exclamó incorporándose de golpe—. ¿Cuántos superhéroes conoces que sean omegas? ¿Qué pasa si me pongo como antes mientras estoy luchando contra unos criminales?

No podía dejar de ser un superhéroe, era todo lo que era, era su sueño. Necesitaba ayudar a la gente, su vida tenía que tener algún significado después de todo por lo que había pasado, tenía que marcar la diferencia.

—No estás acostumbrado a tu nuevo cuerpo, eres como un adolescente que acaba de descubrir la masturbación, pero te acostumbrarás a ello en un tiempo—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Wah!

De repente, Wade se encontró tumbado en la cama con el omega sobre él, sosteniendo sus muñecas con increíble fuerza.

—¿Y qué pasa si entro en celo mientras estoy secuestrado? Cosa que pasa más a menudo de lo que me gustaría. Acabaré siendo violado por un puñado de alfas y encima les suplicaré que lo hagan.

—Podrían violarte siendo beta o alfa, si quieren hacerlo lo harán sin importar lo que seas. Y te aconsejo que te apartes porque si sigues así voy a correrme en mis pantalones como un adolescente. Esto me está poniendo muy cachondo.

Peter le miró confundido. ¿Qué le estaba poniendo cachondo? Normalmente un alfa estaría molesto porque un omega se le enfrentara. Miró hacia abajo y vio la prominente erección del mercenario. No pudo contener un gemido y su agujero palpitó. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, la toalla olvidada en la cama.

—Hey, baby boy—le llamó Wade con voz sorprendentemente suave. Peter levantó la cabeza y le miró con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Podemos buscar a quien te hizo esto y ver si tiene una cura, pero aun si no lo encontramos o no hay cura, creo que sería genial tener un superhéroe omega. Ya sabes, sería un gran paso en la lucha por los derechos de los omegas y esas cosas.

Peter parpadeó, tardando un momento en asimilar lo que decía. Soltó sus muñecas y se incorporó, sentándose en su regazo.

—Peter.

—¿Huh?—Wade inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándole extrañado.

—Me llamo Peter, no baby boy. ¿Crees que podría ayudar a la gente así?—preguntó algo inseguro.

—Sí, creo que serías un ejemplo a seguir para muchos—respondió con sinceridad.

Peter le miró a los ojos, mordiéndose nervioso el labio.

—Primero quiero intentar buscar la cura.

—Por supuesto, Spidey. Yo te echaré una mano, en más de un sentido si me dejas—respondió con una sonrisa pícara, deslizando las manos por los muslos del chico hacia su trasero.

—Idiota.

Peter le apartó las manos de un manotazo y se inclinó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios antes de levantarse, dejándolo totalmente pasmado.

—Vamos a ir al callejón a ver si encontramos pistas—le dijo mientras se vestía en el baño.

[¡Nos ha besado!]

{OMG! ¡Spider-man nos ha besado!}

—¡Spidey nos ha besado!


End file.
